Back to December
by Nortia
Summary: Rose no ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, y no está segura de si cuatro años atrás cometió uno cuando acabó su relación clandestina con su primo James. Pero la historia se repite, y Rose deberá dar un consejo que le hará replantearse su decisión.


_Para Basileya, o como yo la suelo llamar, Rose. Creo recordar que en el foro (Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus) te descubrimos varias canciones de Taylor Swift y te gustaron, así que dedicarte un escrito JamesRose con Taylor Swift se sentía… Indicado. Espero que te guste._

_Mención especial para Gui, que fue la que me metió en la cabeza la idea del Louis/Lucy, y muchos rasgos de sus personalidades los he tomado de ella y de su fic Heirs._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_16 de diciembre, 2024_

_Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

— Hola Rose— Ahí estaba él en la puerta. Con la misma camisa arrugada con la que le había visto hacía dos días, con esa sonrisa que nadie le quitaba de la cara, con ese aire de niño que siempre había tenido, ya fuera con seis, con trece o con veinte años, como era el caso. Tan adorable como siempre, y con… ¿Rosas?

Aquellos detalles eran los que tanto le gustaban de James. Dios, ¿cómo iba a dejarlo?

_Dejándolo_, le dijo esa voz de la razón que sonaba tan parecida a la de su madre, su abuela cuando se enfadaba y varios de sus profesores más estrictos. _Ya casi será navidad, ¿qué quieres, pasarla engañando a todos? Esto está mal._

Y Rose lo sabía. Pero eso no hacía esta situación más fácil.

Porque aquellos meses, aun habiendo estado basados en las mentiras que decían a todos para encontrarse, habían sido los mejores de su vida. La risa de James, tan fuerte y clara, que podía escuchar tan a menudo. Como había ocasiones en que no tenía mucho que decir, y en otras ocasiones hablaba tanto y tan rápido que le costaba coger aire para respirar.

— ¿Rose? — Se había quedado mirándolo fijamente sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, y ahora James la miraba entre divertido y preocupado—. ¿Estás escuchándome?

No, no lo había escuchado. Y cuando le devolvió la mirada, supo que tendría que hacer aquello rápido, o, de nuevo, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

— James— comenzó. Las palabras le salían rasposas, como si fueran de arena—, tenemos que hablar.

— Uy, ¿hay problemas? — dijo James, sonriendo más anchamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto observó a Rose más atentamente, su sonrisa flaqueó hasta que desapareció, mientras fruncía el ceño contrariado.

— James—. No sabía como seguir. No quería seguir. Pero debía hacerlo, por su familia, porque era lo correcto—. James, estos meses han sido… Geniales… Pero…

— ¿Estás cortando conmigo? — La interrumpió James, ahora sí completamente serio. Las rosas, que antes llevaba firmemente en la mano, habían resbalado hasta el suelo. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que era una pena, pues las rosas de James siempre eran preciosas, y se las regalaba porque aunque fuera un cliché solía decir que hacían juego con su nombre.

Bueno, James no era tonto. Y por los derroteros que había tomado su conversación, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber en que iba a desembocar.

— Está mal, James— intentó razonar Rose. Esa era ella: La voz de la razón, la del deber. Sin embargo, no por primera vez, este papel se le hizo muy amargo—. La Navidad está al caer, y nos reuniremos con todos y tendremos que fingir que somos primos. Primos, James. Además, estoy cansada de esta relación clandestina y de tener que esconderme la mitad del tiempo de todos.

— Es clandestina porque tú lo quieres— La interrumpió James, con los ojos brillando con algo que no solía sentir: Furia. De acuerdo, aquello era en gran parte cierto, pues Rose era la más preocupada por los demás, sin embargo, ésta tampoco se engañaba: James estaba muy cómodo con su situación de no confrontación, pues aunque de llegar el momento pelearía con su familia, no quería dañarla, ni a sus padres, ni a sus primos, ni a sus tíos ni a sus abuelos.

Sin embargo, Rose se abstuvo de señalar esto: No quería hacerle más daño. Aquello ya resentiría lo suficiente su relación.

— James. Sabes que esto es algo que tenía que ocurrir, tarde o temprano. Y ambos tendremos más libertad, ya sabes.

Libertad de salir con quien quisieran, cuando quisieran, donde quisieran y en frente de quienes quisiera. Solo que ella no quería salir con cualquiera.

— Así que de eso se trata realmente, Rose. Quieres libertad—. La voz de James sonaba como no la había escuchado nunca; fría, impersonal. Aquello fue peor aún que su furia, y Rose no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento—. Para poder seguir siendo la niña buena que sigue las reglas. Y no decepcionar a todos aquellos que te han inculcado sus ideas de lo que es correcto. De acuerdo, entonces—. James fue andando hasta la puerta y la abrió. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, se giró—. Puedes quedarte con tu libertad.

Y en aquel momento cerró la puerta. Rose sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas y las rodillas se le doblaban. Sólo tuvo tiempo para llevarse una mano a la boca antes de que un sollozo escapase de su boca.

Lo había hecho. Había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella, lo correcto.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía así?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_14 de abril, 2026_

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Mirando fijamente el teléfono, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Quería llamarle, pero como el año pasado, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Es decir, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Feliz cumpleaños, Jamie? Ya no eran unos críos. Y su relación había cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos.

Aquella Navidad, James no fue a la Madriguera. Trabajo, dijo. Pero todos sabían que la temporada de Quidditch no se retomaría hasta finales de enero. Aun así, nadie le dijo nada, tal vez porque presintieron que había algo más gordo detrás. Ella misma faltó la siguiente Navidad, pues no tuvo el valor de volver a hablar con él tras más de un año.

No había vuelto a hablar con James desde entonces. Lo había visto de lejos en reuniones familiares que ninguno podía evitar, pero poco más. Todo lo que sabía de él era por Lily y Albus, quienes seguían siendo de lejos sus primos favoritos.

Según sabía, James se había vuelto más cerrado. Había salido con alguna chica, pero no más de dos semanas. El trabajo le iba bien, los amigos mejor. Y, excepto por algunas veces que se abstraía del mundo exterior—Albus disfrutaba mucho describiendo estos momentos, pues le servían para devolverle todas las bromas que había sufrido de niño—, seguía siendo casi el mismo que antes.

Con aquella escueta descripción de la vida de James, Rose no sabía si lo estaba pasando tan mal como ella. Había intentado olvidarlo. Había intentado iniciar una relación con Jack Wood, un Gryffindor un año mayor que ella y con el que se reencontró gracias a su prima Molly, pero no había salido bien. Después de un par de semanas, no se sentía cómoda con la relación, aunque Jack era divertido, espontáneo y absolutamente todo lo que ella hubiera debido desear. Pero le faltaba algo.

No era él.

Así pues, habían roto de mutuo acuerdo, y habían seguido siendo amigos. Más tarde, lo juntó con Roxanne, y seguían juntos. Ambos eran tan alegres, extrovertidos, payasos y adoraban tanto el quidditch que no sabía como en primer lugar Molly no se lo había presentado a Roxanne.

Desde entonces, nada más. Intentaba no pensar en él, y en la medida de lo posible, lo conseguía, pero aún no conseguía espantar para siempre aquellas oscuras noches en que lo echaba tanto de menos que dolía y se preguntaba si de verdad había hecho lo correcto o si no hubiera habido otra salida.

Aunque ya no importaba. Había hecho lo que debía, y punto. Era demasiado tarde, lo sabía. Ya no había remedio.

Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera fantasear con que no fuera así.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_02 de julio, 2029_

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while._

— ¡Louis! ¡Cariño, cuanto tiempo!

Molly Weasley, que a pesar de la edad seguía teniendo un abrazo de hierro, aplastó a su nieto perdido entre sus brazos. Este, incómodo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mirando la Madriguera y pensando que hacía años que no estaba allí.

Cuando había decidido que quería irse a estudiar a Beauxbatons en lugar de seguir la tradición familiar de Hogwarts, todo el mundo se había desconcertado por su decisión. Para ellos, no había lugar mejor que Hogwarts.

Su madre, aunque sorprendida, lo había apoyado enseguida, emocionada. En secreto, siempre le había entristecido como sus hijas se criaban en Inglaterra y perdían sus raíces francesas, y el que su hijo prefiriera ir a estudiar a Francia significó mucho para ella. Su suegra y su marido no habían compartido este punto de vista, y tuvo muchas discusiones con estos hasta que Louis dijo que, después de todo, la última palabra debería tenerla él. Aquello siempre había sido una espina clavada en la relación de Louis y su padre, aunque Louis nunca dio su brazo a torcer.

En Francia, los estudios obligatorios mágicos empezaban y terminaban un año más tarde, por lo que Louis había estado desde los doce hasta los dieciocho años fuera, coincidiendo con su prima Lucy aunque esta fuera un año más pequeña.

— ¿Louis? ¿De verdad eres tú? — Hablando del rey de Roma. Bueno, Louis no debería de haberse sorprendido: Su prima tenía un sexto sentido para saber donde estaba en todo momento, lo que de niños le había servido para acosarle mientras este sólo quería leer tranquilo.

Lucy Weasley se adelantó desde la cocina y abrazó a Louis con menos fuerza pero más firmeza que su abuela. Este no pudo evitar ruborizarse: Era el más tímido e introvertido de los primos Weasley, siendo los libros sus mejores amigos. Además, su prima Lucy siempre había tenido un algo que lo perturbaba sobre manera.

— ¡Louis! ¡Louis! — En aquel momento entraron sus dos hermanas y su cuñado, Ted Lupin. Le enterraron en un abrazo grupal que le hizo pensar que no volvería a respirar correctamente, y pronto sintió como sus sobrinos le agarraban las rodillas mientras gritaban "tío Luí". Por favor, vale que Victoire no les hubiera enseñado aun a hablar un perfecto francés, ¿pero tanto le costaba enseñarles a pronunciar correctamente su nombre?

Odiaba que no pronunciaran correctamente su nombre. En la infancia, muchos de sus primos no lo hacían, y sólo por su insistencia habían acabado de decirlo bien. Que él recordara, sólo sus hermanas y Rose no se habían equivocado nunca.

Y Lucy. Claro, Lucy nunca había dicho mal su nombre.

Sintió como volvía a ponerse rojo mientras, inconscientemente, la buscaba con la mirada. Sí, ahí estaba, detrás del barullo que se había formado por los nuevos primos que llegaban, sonriendo.

Hacía años que no la veía, pero no podía decir que hubiera cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo bajita, y a aquellas alturas eso que solía decir cuando se lo decían— ¡Pronto pegaré el estirón! — difícilmente se haría realidad. Y seguía teniendo exactamente la misma sonrisa, dulce, inocente, esa que hacía que todos bailarán al son de su música y que tantos problemas le habían causado a él.

Y supo, que esos problemas aún no habían acabado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_07 de julio, 2029_

Louis se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de la Madriguera, leyendo para variar. Aquel era un libro clásico en inglés, The Importance of Being Earnest de Oscar Wilde, que estaba leyendo para sacar a flote su inglés, que aún tenía un poco oxidado. No había olvidado como hablarlo, ni mucho menos, pero en los últimos días habías notado como en las conversaciones se le escapaban algunas palabras, y sobre todo expresiones, y quería solucionarlo.

Tan enfrascado estaba en la lectura que no escuchó como Lucy se acercaba por detrás y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. No lo notó, hasta que ésta le habló.

— Hola Louis— para cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, no había escapatoria. Tendría que hablar con ella.

— Hola Lucy.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

— Una novela muggle de un famoso escritor, Oscar Wilde. Repaso un poco de inglés.

— ¿Es que no eres capaz de estar sin leer aunque sea en vacaciones? — se rió Lucy. Aquello a Louis no le hizo demasiada gracia.

— Algunos leemos porque disfrutamos haciéndolo— y dicho esto volvió a su lectura. Pero Lucy no se dio por vencida, sino que se acercó más a él en el sofá.

— ¿Qué música te gusta?

— ¿Perdona?

— Música. ¿No te gusta la música?

— Canciones a capella. Ningún grupo o cantante en especial. ¿Por?

— Eso suena muy aburrido. Algún día te mostraré mi colección de discos muggles; eso sí es música.

— Tal vez— convino Louis, sólo por hacerla callar. Lo que no sabía es que ella tomaría eso como un contrato firmado con sangre.

— ¡Todos, a cenar! — gritó una voz desde la cocina. Louis escuchó ésto con alivio, dejó a todo correr el libro en el primer hueco que encontró y fue corriendo a comer. Casi había olvidado lo nervioso que solía ponerlo su prima.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_11 de julio, 2029_

— Adelante— dijo Louis, mirando hacia la puerta. Había estado leyendo, aprovechando que Albus y Hugo se habían ido al Callejón Diagon hasta que unos golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

Por la puerta entró una chica baja, con el pelo de un pelirrojo bastante más claro que el de la tónica general Weasley, los ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros y la tez pálida. Además, estaba sonriendo anchamente y llevaba colgada del hombro una mochila.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Dijo Louis, demasiado sorprendido para echarla. Dejó su libro en la mesilla más cercana y se levantó para encarar a su prima. Ésta sonrió otra vez, se sentó en la cama de Hugo y comenzó a sacar de su mochila varios discos.

— Vengo a mostrarte música, ¿recuerdas? — Dijo como si fuera algo obvio, mientras sacaba un aparato muggle, lo abría por arriba y metía uno de los discos.

— Pero Lucy, no dijiste que sería hoy— trató de razonar Louis. Obviamente, no lo consiguió.

— Estás solo, sin nada que hacer. Yo, también, así que me parece un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Louis no tuvo tiempo para seguir protestando, porque una canción comenzó a sonar alta y clara por los altavoces del aparato muggle. La canción comenzó suave, hasta ganar en intensidad y convertirse en un frenesí de instrumentos y la voz del vocalista. Louis intentó parecer indiferente, pero cuando su pie le traicionó siguiendo el ritmo de la música, se rindió.

— ¿Qué canción es?

Lucy sonrió con algo parecido al triunfo. Otra vez, lo había vuelto a hacer: Por una razón u otra, siempre se salía con la suya.

— Irisdescent, de Linkin Park.

Entonces comenzó otra canción. Montones de canciones, cantantes y bandas pasaron por sus oídos aquella tarde. Bon Jovi, Sum 41, My Chemical Romance, Queen, Rascal Flatts, The Beatles. A Louis le encantaron en su gran mayoría. No hubiera podido elegir un solo cantante, ni una sola canción.

Estaban tan absortos en su música, peleando por elegir la siguiente canción— Lucy solía ganar cuando se tiraba encima de él para quitarle un disco y Louis, por reflejo, se apartaba—, que hasta que Albus entró en la habitación a dejar una bolsa, no se dieron cuenta de que hacía rato que deberían haber bajado a cenar.

— La abuela está preocupada, ¿pensáis bajar?

Lucy se levantó, se estiró la ropa y comenzó a guardar todos los discos en la bolsa.

— Enseguida, Albus. Ahora bajamos—. Cuando este dejó lo que traía y se fue, Lucy encaró a Louis—. Nos han faltado un par de discos, ¿querrás escucharlos mañana?

Louis buscó un motivo para no hacerlo. Podría haberse inventado uno con facilidad, pero en lugar de eso se encontró diciendo:

— Mañana me parece bien— y ésto, acompañado de una sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_28 de julio, 2029_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall._

Rose estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Acababa de ir a visitarla Albus, su mejor amigo desde siempre, y le había dicho que no dejaría que se escaqueara— otra vez— de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tío. Vale, sus excusas eran cada vez más patéticas. ¿Qué dijo la última vez, que una amiga suya había roto con su novio y tenía que estar con ella?

Ah, sí. Así se había librado de las Navidades de aquel año.

Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera volver a escaquearse. Louis había vuelto de Francia, Lucy también había terminado sus estudios mágicos y les debía a ambos una visita. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no veía a Louis, y siempre sintió debilidad por su pequeña y adorable prima.

En cuanto Albus se fue, Rose sacó del armario una caja que tenía guardada bajo candado mágico y una pila considerable de suéteres horribles que tenían aquella única función. En aquella caja se encontraba su pasado oscuro, aquel del que nadie debía enterarse nunca. Entradas para el cine, una caja llena de pétalos de rosa que había impregnado su olor en las cartas que había al fondo, y fotos, muchas fotos.

En una de las fotos, James sonreía anchamente a pesar de estar perdido de helado y chocolate líquido, aunque este se disimulaba en su pelo oscuro y desordenado marca Potter. Aunque ella no podía reírse, pues no tenía mejor aspecto. Su pelo parecía más pelirrojo debido a toda la vainilla que tenía en él, y llevaba una de sus camisetas favoritas, que ya no pudo volverse a poner— aunque la guardó. Pero esto no lo sabía ni James, ni Al, ni Lily, ni nadie. Y si podía evitarlo, nunca se enterarían.

En otra foto, salía ella con un mal ángulo debido a la luz del sol, que estaba justo en frente y dejaba su rostro en las sombras. A James le había costado cogerle el tranquillo a las cámaras muggles, y sus primeras fotos eran casi todas igual de horribles.

En otra foto, salían James y Fred, cogidos por los hombros y riendo, frente al coche de James. El obsesionado por los objetos muggles había sido siempre Albus, y en menor medida Hugo y Lucy, sin embargo, si algo muggle le gustaba a James eran los vehículos. Los coches y las motos eran, desde luego, sus favoritos. Y en cuanto pudo, se sacó el permiso y se compró un coche rojo de segunda mano que no lo parecía. Aquel día, cuando compró su coche, fue uno de los mejores días de la vida de James. Rose lo había podido comprobar de primera mano.

Y allí había otra foto. Aquella que la mostraba a ella despeinada, cansada, pero feliz, muy, muy feliz. Aquella foto la habían tomado en otoño, cuando James se empeñó en que a ella también le encantaría conducir un coche muggle y la puso al volante de su coche.

Al principio, fue un total y absoluto desastre. No cogía las curvas, y cambiar de marcha era muy complicado. Aquello la contrarió, porque supuestamente era la mejor en todo— excepto quidditch. Aunque esto lo tenía asumido desde pequeñita.

La cabezonería de que acabaría aprendiendo a conducir funcionó, de tal manera que llegó el día en que fueron por una carretera en medio de ninguna parte y Rose conducía casi tan bien como James— sólo casi. Nunca logró alcanzarlo.

En medio de aquella carretera, en ninguna parte, se giró a ver a James en un determinado momento. Y cuando vio que este también la observaba, supo lo que nunca podría negar, al menos a sí misma.

Sus sentimientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_06 de agosto, 2029_

Lucy suspiró exasperada mientras miraba con atención el pergamino que tenía delante. Llevaba una hora rellenando papeles para poder ser admitida como becaria en alguna revista o periódico. Había decidido cuando terminó sus TIMOS que quería ser periodista, de un periódico o revista serios a poder ser, y estaba decidida a conseguirlo.

No es que hubiera sacado las notas más fantásticas de la clase— Supera las Expectativas y Aceptables en su mayoría, con uno o dos Extraordinarios—, pero los más brillantes de su curso habían optado por carreras como Medimagía, aurores, o puestos en el Ministerio de magia, así que no dudaba que conseguiría alguna plaza.

Terminó de escribir exactamente lo mismo que había escrito hacía un cuarto de hora para una revista de investigación poco conocida, y entonces contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que sólo le quedaban tres solicitudes. Las tres más importantes.

Una era para Wizard's Diaries, la revista mágica más importante de Inglaterra. Era una revista con artículos de opinión de todos los tipos, noticias de actualidad y entrevistas a reconocidos investigadores y políticos.

La siguiente era para Magic News, un periódico de buena calidad pero que tenía mayor repercusión en Irlanda, Escocia y países del norte que en Inglaterra, debido a que dedicaba gran parte de sus noticias a las noticias mágicas de todo el mundo.

El último era, obviamente, El Profeta. El periódico más importante de Inglaterra. Muy influenciado por el Ministerio en el pasado, esa influencia era menos descarada ya. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el periódico más importante de Inglaterra, y trabajar en él sería sinónimo de prestigio.

Aunque claro, la presentación debía ser mucho más elaborada que con revistas como Corazón de Bruja. Necesitaría parecer más inteligente, educada, sagaz y profesional de lo que en realidad era. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Cuando se giró, se sorprendió al ver que era su primo Louis. Hacía un mes, hubiera huido de ella como de la peste, pero la música— bendita música— había hecho que se hicieran más cercanos, hasta el punto en que Louis la buscaba y hasta estaba a gusto en su presencia, cosa que hacía un par de años hubiera parecido imposible.

Cuando eran niños, y ella no era consciente de que perseguir a su primo a sol y sombra y confesarle que le gustaba no era ni inteligente ni correcto.

Ahora, diez ¿u once? Años más tarde, era consciente de que debía guardarse aquello para ella. En un principio de verano, había decidido que junto con sus años de estudiante también debía terminarse otra cosa: Aquella fascinación que siempre había sentido por su primo. Aquella que le había impedido tener una relación normal con chicos en teoría adorables, y que desde luego nunca sería correspondida.

Así que, cuando llegó a la Madriguera, pensó en como se habría vuelto un come libros aburridísimo, puede que hasta se le hubiera torcido un diente o dos, y siguiera siendo el más bajo y tímido de sus primos. Sí, definitivamente, en cuanto lo viera se daría cuenta de que su obsesión de la infancia no tenía ninguna base, lo abrazaría como a un primo cualquiera y luego, para sorpresa de todos, se reiría a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron exactamente como ella quería. Sí, seguía siendo un empollón y come libros. Sí, seguía siendo tímido y sólo le sacaba un palmo y poco de altura, lo cual no era demasiado, sobre todo en un chico. Y seguía teniendo esa irritante costumbre de mascullar en francés cuando se molestaba. Sin embargo, lo que en principio era fascinación creció. Así que, visto que no podía luchar contra eso, ya era hora de mover ficha con Louis.

Y, visto lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, no le estaba yendo mal.

— Bueno, la verdad es que sí— Lucy volvió a mirar sus solicitudes, pensando en que si Louis la ayudaba no habría problemas en redactarlas correctamente—. Necesito terminar estas solicitudes y enviarlas para hoy.

Louis cogió una al azar y la miró.

— ¿Revistas?

— Y periódicos— Lucy le cogió el papel y volvió a dejarlo en el montón—. Si entro de becaria en alguno, en un año o dos podré encontrar un puesto.

— ¿Quieres ser periodista?

— Sí. ¿Tanto te sorprende?

Louis lo pensó unos segundos.

— La verdad es que te va como anillo al dedo.

Lucy, intentando aprovechar aquella cómoda conversación que no se solía dar entre ellos, le preguntó.

— ¿Y tú, qué quieres hacer?

— Ya he conseguido el puesto de ayudante en Ollivander.

Lucy se quedó a cuadros. Ella se había imaginado que querría ser medimago, o trabajar en el Ministerio en el departamento de leyes, cooperación internacional o algún otro departamento importante.

— ¿Ollivander? ¿Piensas construir varitas?

Louis sonrió con auténtico entusiasmo, algo que hacía muy de vez en cuando. Se notaba que iba a hablar de algo que le gustaba.

— Desde luego. Cuando Ollivander murió, le dejó el negocio al que había sido su único aprendiz hasta la fecha, que, para que negarlo, tuvo hace mucho tiempo. Éste mago piensa jubilarse, pero antes necesita haber educado a algún aprendiz y enseñarle a fabricar varitas, y cuando vi el anuncio en el periódico, no me lo pensé dos veces.

Habló con tal alegría y entusiasmo que Lucy no pudo menos que sonreír.

— Eso es fantástico. ¿Quién lo sabe?

— Mis padres y mis hermanas. También Rose, pues en el cumpleaños del tío Harry estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Hacía mucho que no la veía.

— Sí, yo también. Estuvo gran parte de la fiesta conmigo. Parecía ausente, aunque es probable que solo estuviera pensando en su fascinante trabajo en el Departamento de misterios— dijo Lucy, sonriendo. Su prima Rose era una de sus favoritas, de niña solía leerle cuentos y darle caramelos cuando le sobraban, pero era la primera en admitir que siempre había sentido obsesión por los deberes y, ahora, por el trabajo.

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que su despiste y el motivo por el que estuviera gran parte de la fiesta con ella fuera otro.

— Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude con esto, o no? — dijo Louis, señalando los papeles encima de la mesa.

Dándose cuenta de que la conversación había terminado, y de que tenía que terminar aquello ya, Lucy asintió. Y cuando Louis se sentó a su lado, y se quedó con ella más de dos horas escribiendo una y otra vez las mismas solicitudes para que quedaran perfectas, Lucy sintió una pequeña pero sólida sensación de esperanza.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_14 de agosto, 2029_

— ¡Mientes! — Gritó Lucy, con la cara colorada.

— ¿Yo? ¡Mientes tú! — Le respondió Louis, con los puños tan apretados que tenía los nudillos blancos.

— ¡Mentís los dos! — Intervino Hugo, triunfante, mostrando sus cartas y cogiendo todo el montoncito de galletas saladas, chicles explosivos y cromos de magos famosos que había en el centro de la mesa. Había ganado, otra vez.

Lucy suspiró, cansada. Aquella tarde había perdido quince cromos de los que salen en las ranas de chocolate— repetidos, gracias a Merlín—, tres chicles explosivos y más de veinte galletas. Louis, en frente suyo, no había salido mejor parado.

Ni siquiera sabía como es que seguían jugando con Hugo a cualquier juego de mesa. Siempre ganaba, era un hecho comprobado por los más de diez años que llevaba jugando con él. Daba igual a que jugasen: Cartas muggles, naipes explosivos, ¡incluso ganaba siempre a la Oca o el dominó! Y eso sin hablar del ajedrez, juego en el que nadie le había ganado excepto su padre y era un maestro consumado.

Louis tampoco estaba pensando cosas muy bonitas en aquel momento, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido como su primo guardaba su botín en todos los bolsillos que tenía disponibles. Hugo, sin ser consciente del mal humor de estos, les sonrió anchamente.

— Bueno, otra vez será. He quedado con Albus y Rose para cenar, nos vemos.

Y se fue, silbando alegremente.

En cuanto se desapareció, la casa quedó en un completo silencio. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en la casa aún— los abuelos Weasley, y tal vez Fred o Lily— estaban durmiendo hacía rato, así que Lucy, agotada y frustrada, se levantó para tumbarse cuan larga era en el sofá. Louis, también cansado, se levantó e intentó hacerse un hueco en el sofá pese a las protestas de su prima.

— Lucy…

— Qué…

— Déjame un hueco en el sofá…

— Hum…

Sin embargo, apartó los pies lo suficiente para que Louis pudiera sentarse. Éste aún no se encontraba cómodo del todo, pero no se quejó. Casi nunca se sentía cómodo del todo con Lucy, eso era algo que no había cambiado, pero era una incomodidad agradable, que no se había parado a diseccionar. Quizá porque, en el fondo, sabía que la conclusión a la que llegaría no le gustaría.

En aquel momento, Lucy se levantó un poco más rehecha, aunque aún algo cansada.

— Nos ha dado una paliza.

— Sí, lo ha hecho— admitió Louis, aún no muy contento.

— ¿Estás enfadado, Lou? — sonrió Lucy, notando en descontento en su tono de voz.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que cambiaran su nombre. No era Luí, ni Louí. Louis. ¿Tan difícil era? Y, desde hacía unas semanas, ocasionalmente Lucy acortaba su nombre y le decía Lou. Aunque, debía admitirlo, no le repateaba tanto como debiera.

Aquello— que Lucy hubiera sido la primera y única persona a la que le había permitido ponerle un mote— debería de haber sido un indicador de lo que sentía, aunque como decían, _El peor sordo es aquel que no quiere oír_.

Lucy, al ver que no recibiría respuesta, se recostó encima de su primo y cerró los ojos, agotada. Éste se puso tenso un segundo, aunque luego se relajó y miró a Lucy.

Siguiendo un impulso, le dio un leve beso en la frente y también se acomodó en el sofá. Aunque aquello hizo que Lucy, en lugar de dormirse del todo, se incorporara y lo mirara fijamente. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta, le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó incómodo. Se sentía como si le hubieran pillado infraganti haciendo algo que le habían dicho repetidas veces que no hiciera.

Lucy, en lugar de contestar, lo siguió mirando. Louis, cada vez más incómodo, hizo un gesto de levantarse del sofá, hasta que la chica lo cogió de la muñeca e hizo lo último que éste hubiera esperado que hiciese: Lo besó.

Y, más sorprendente aún, él la correspondió.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones del Capítulo:_

**1º** Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

_* No sé si esta expresión existe en otros países, pero tener la mirada gacha es que la persona en cuestión está mirando hacia abajo. No sé explicarlo más claramente._

**2º** Madre mía, ¡madre mía! Llevaba siglos sin publicar algo. Y no quería que 2013 se pasara sin publicar algo, pero es que mi ordenador lleva roto desde hace meses y hasta hace no mucho no tuve la oportunidad de llevarlo a arreglar. Espero que 2014 sea algo más productivo, de verdad lo espero. De momento el segundo capítulo está asegurado ^^

**3º** Este capítulo no está beteado, no quería esperar a encontrar una beta para publicar esto. Con un poco de suerte el siguiente capítulo sí lo estará y lo subiré pronto, ya que sólo quiero releerlo y corregir detalles antes de ponerlo.

**4º** Os recuerdo que si queréis entender no solo este capítulo, sino toda la historia, deberíais tener a mano el árbol genealógico de los Black.

**5º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
